


Bare Feet on a Stone Floor

by sakurahaiku



Series: Of Direwolves and Dragons [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Wedding Night, not really explicit but there is sex, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurahaiku/pseuds/sakurahaiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had faced many more fearsome things, but she never felt more terrified than she did in that moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(She fell asleep peacefully. She decided that she could be Meera Targaryen, she could be a princess.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Feet on a Stone Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is non-explicit sex. 
> 
> Yes this is a weird pairing, please bear with me. Don't judge my ships.

There had been no bedding ceremony, no huge parade of her being sent off with her new husband. He had just looked at her, then nodded at his aunt. He grabbed her arm and they took their leave.

(She was frightened like she had never witnessed more terrifying things. She was entering a world where she was completely alone.)

He did not talk to her as they walked, remaining silent as they made their ascent up the towers to his chambers, their chambers. She stood tall as a mountain, despite her short frame. He was as well, blue-silver hair blending into the dark shadows on the walls.

They had to walk like royalty, even in the privacy of the night.

(She was no princess. She hunted rabbits and cooked frogs. She was just the northern girl who happened to be there. He was just a boy, a prince by blood, who needed a highborn wife.)

When she had arrived in King’s Landing he had been kind to her. She was older than him by a few years, her husband was of an age with her brother, but that had not mattered at the time. He treated her like a princess in a story, something she had never experienced. In the swamps of her childhood the men that surrounded her, the children she played with, and the women who watched her all treated her like an equal. She had never even thought about her highborn blood until she had set foot in the capital.

(She always thought the same blood flowed through everyone’s veins; the blood in her was no better than the blood of a common beggar.)

He opened the door to his- their- chamber and she glanced over at the bed with its clean white blankets and high posts. It was only a bed yet she found it intimidating. She felt her heart quicken in fear, her breath shortened.

She stood half-aware as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist, trailing kisses on her neck. She was a statue as he undid her gown, she was stone as he trailed his fingers over her naked body.

(She willed herself to find pleasure in her fear. She tried to remind herself that he was being kind, only doing what husbands do to their wives.)

He looked into her eyes, violet looking into green, and she felt his passion, felt his longing. She forced her hands to undress him as he had done for her. They stood together, bare feet on a stone floor. They kept their eyes locked until he moved faster, until he kissed her.

She closed her eyes for the kiss, trying to feel passion, trying to feel love. She trembled under the graze of his fingernails, gently scratching down her spine.

(She let herself fall into a blissful unconsciousness. She let her mind rest and let her body move on its own.)

Gently he lifted her off the floor, softly ending their kiss. She looked into his eyes as he carried her to the bed. She did not blink, she kept her eyes open until they burned and felt dry. She kept her eyes on his until he entered her. She let the pleasure wash over her and she let her eyelids close.

She was aware of his breathing, more so than ever before. She let herself exhale with him.

She was aware of his hands, which travelled across her body, stopping often at her breasts.

She was aware of his mouth and the sucking on her breasts and her neck, sometimes capturing hers.

She was most aware of him inside of her and the feeling of euphoria it brought her. She tried to move her body with him but she found herself unable to catch up.

Even finishing was pleasurable for her. He kissed her hard and passionately when his seed entered her.

Neither of them made any attempt to leave the bed. She lay on her back, naked as she had ever been. He was on his stomach, any arm draped over her stomach, his leg entwined with hers.

As she started to fall asleep she felt him kiss her ear and heard him whisper in her ear.

“Meera,” he whispered, “Meera you are so beautiful.”

(She fell asleep peacefully. She decided that she could be Meera Targaryen, she could be a princess.)

When the sun rose the next morning he got out of bed before she did. She lay in bed as he dressed until he willed her to start the day. She could see the stain on the white sheet, she could feel the pain between her legs.

She stood and he kissed her, their bare feet touching on the cold stone floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt dirty writing this AND IT'S NOT EVEN THAT BAD OMG!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!! 
> 
> Comments highly appreciated.


End file.
